


Doing Stuff with the Maknae Line

by serendipitykpop



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitykpop/pseuds/serendipitykpop
Summary: Just doing random stuff with the maknae line of NCT





	1. blackheads

“I’m bored.”

“Okay? What am I supposed to do about it?” I ask, looking up from my phone. Chenle pouts, putting his chin on my thigh as he lays on his stomach. I sigh, running my hands through his hair. “I still don’t know how I’m supposed to help, Chenle.”

The Dreamies were currently at my house after declaring they were incredibly bored at their dorm. With that, they went knocking on my door in the middle of the night and demanded that I entertain them. Luckily, they only woke me up and not my family.

“We came to you, so we’d be less bored!” Jaemin whines, following after Chenle and placing his chin on my other thigh. I groan and run my hands down my face.

“I can’t believe you woke me up for this.”

“You’re sleeping at nine! Who does that?” Haechan exclaims, rolling his eyes.

“People who like to get the right amount of sleep every night.”

“Loser,” He says, sticking his tongue out. I glare at him, wanting to throw hands.

“Anyway. Why do you doofuses think coming here would help your boredom?”

“Because you make everything fun,” Jeno smiles.

“Except for right now, you old fart,” Haechan adds.

“Enough, Haechan. We did go knocking down your door late at night,” Mark says and smiles at me. I pout at how much of an angel Mark Lee is.

“It’s only nine?” Haechan exclaims, groaning about how nobody got that fact.

“Well I don’t know about you, but I have things I can do now that I’m up.”

“Can we do it with you?” Renjun asks, sitting up. The rest of the Dreamies follow after him and sit up, looking like seven puppies begging for a treat. My eyes widen, a little taken back as I sigh.

“I highly doubt you’d want to, but just come and we’ll see,” I say and the boys cheer before I’m shushing them. They giggle and nod, following obediently. “Honestly, what am I going to do with you boys?”

We stuff into the small bathroom that I share with my siblings as I look in the cabinets for what I need. The boys watch me with curiosity, wanting to know what it is I’ll pull out.

“You guys are just like puppies, it’s actually kinda cute.”

“Did you just compliment us?” Jisung asks, smirking and I roll my eyes.

“I guess I did,” I say and pull out my tube of blackhead remover.

“W-What is that?” Jeno asks and I show them the label.

“Did you really drag us here to watch you put on a mask of blackhead removal?” Haechan asks.

“You were the ones who wanted to follow,” I say and turn to the mirror to apply the mask. The boys gasp and whisper, watching it spread on my face. “Would you boys like to try?”

“Do we even have blackheads?” Mark asks.

“Well, you can see if you do,” I say and raise the bottle up. They push Mark forward and he sighs. I laugh at his expression. “If everyone’s doing it, tie up your hair.”

“Let’s all match and wear it apple style.” Jaemin smiles as we do just that. I finish quickly and wait for Mark to be done, so I can apply it on him.

“Is it going to hurt?”

“Only if you have sensitive skin.”

“How long do we have to have this on?”

“Ten to fifteen minutes.”

“Do I have to do my whole face?”

“Whatever you want. If you’re scared it’ll hurt, then I can just do your nose.”

“Let’s all do our faces, it’ll be fun!” Chenle says with a smile.

“But what about-”

“Mark, do you want to get this done or not? Stop asking questions,” I say and he blushes, nodding. He kneels down on the floor and I apply it all over his face, making sure not to miss a spot. Then, I had them line up by age to apply the mask on them. 

“YOU GOT IT IN MY EYE,” Chenle exclaims and I shush him.

“I didn’t get it in your eye, stop being so dramatic,” I say and he pouts. I laugh and continue. Once I finish, they gather around the mirror and giggle as they look at themselves in the mirror.

“Woah, it’s so weird feeling,” Jisung gasps.

“Wait until it hardens and you can feel it pulling on your face.”

“It’s going to pull?” Mark asks, eyes widening and I nod.

“Don’t worry, it won’t hurt.”

“So we have to wait for how long again?” Jeno asks.

“Ten to fifteen minutes, so do whatever you want until then. Just don’t touch your face.”

They nod and run out of the bathroom to find things to entertain themselves with. I sigh, cleaning up my hands and putting away the tube.

“Don’t go breaking anything,” I trail off, walking downstairs to find them holding a broken piece of pot. I shoo them away, not wanting them hurt. “I leave you for not even two seconds and you already broke something.”

“Chenle and Jisung were trying to touch us, so Mark had to intervene and stop the fight. They rolled around and the pot dropped,” Renjun says, pouting.

“It’s just good that you boys didn’t get injured and my family didn’t wake up which I don’t know if that’s a good or bad thing.” I furrow my eyebrows, wondering if they would wake up if there were burglars. “Now go play video games or something, just sit still and don’t hit each other.”

“There is no guarantee,” Haechan says as they turn on my brother’s game console while I clean up the mess. Mark crouches down beside me and smiles, helping me with the mess.

“Mark, you don’t have to-”

“I want to, we did all this.”

“You’re such a blessing,” I say and he giggles.

“I’m bored again,” Chenle whines when Mark and I go to the living room. I throw my hands up in defeat.

“But you’re playing video games?”

“Actually, Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun are. I’m just sitting here.”

“Chenle, please.”

The Dreamies and I hang around, doing whatever we can to pass time until the masks are ready to be taken off.

“I can feel it hardening,” Jaemin says.

“My nose kinda itches and I can’t scratch it,” Jisung pouts.

“It really is pulling on my face,” Haechan says.

“We can take them off soon, time’s almost up.”

“We should move to the bathroom then,” Mark says as we follow after him to the bathroom.

“Make sure to pull from bottom to top, okay?” I say and they all nod. “I’ll go first then.”

I get a grip of the mask on my chin, slowly pulling at it from the bottom to top. The boys watch in amazement, seeing this unfold in front of them. They crowd around me, wanting to see the blackheads I pulled from my face. I point them out as the boys yell excitedly. I quickly wash my face before turning to them.

“Now it’s your turn, who’s going first?”

“Mark!” They say and he sighs, stepping forward. He grabs hold of the mask and slowly pulls, whining from the pain. Chenle laughs and points at the older boy. I roll my eyes and help him the best I can.

“It hurts,” Mark whines and I chuckle.

“You must have sensitive skin then,” I say, helping him the rest of the way while he continues to whine from the pain. I giggle when it’s completely off and Mark grabs the mask to see if he had some. “You can wash your face off now.”

He nods, doing just that before gaping at the blackheads he pulled out on the mask. I turn to Chenle and his eyes widen.

“Since you laughed, you’re going next,” I say.

“It’s not going to hurt, Mark probably exagger-AHHHHHHH.”

“Chenle! Don’t yell!”

“IT HURTS.”

“It’s not even that bad.”

“IT’S NOT FUN ANYMORE.”

“Would you stop yelling? You’re going to wake up my family.”

“But it hurts,” Chenle pouts and I sigh.

“Sensitive skin then.”

I help him the rest of the way and when it’s completely off, he’s staring at the mask in fascination.

“Jeno,” I say and wave him over. He walks up to me and attempts to smile, but can’t due to the hardened mask. “Ready?”

“Yup,” He says and I help him. He winches at the pain, trying hard not to yell. I laugh and urge him to finish by himself. I turn to Jaemin and he’s already pulling it off by himself. Renjun, Haechan and Jisung follow after, pulling at their masks. They all pout and whine, making me want to laugh at how cute they are.

“I can smile through the pain. I can do this,” Haechan repeats, trying not to tear up.

“I can’t do this,” Jaemin repeats with Haechan.

“This is something else,” Renjun says through tears.

“Help me,” Jisung pouts and I nod, slowly pulling it off. I help Jaemin, Haechan and Renjun after they start to complain. They all marvel at the blackheads in their masks, grinning from ear to ear as they compare.

“I have more than you!”

“I did better than you!”

“Why are you comparing blackheads?” I ask, crossing my arms. They look up and laugh, shrugging. “You boys are strange.”

“Can we try face masks now?” Renjun asks and I sigh.

“How about tomorrow when I’m not sleeping?”

“We’re probably going to come when you’re sleeping,” Haechan says and they nod.

“Great, I’ll be looking forward to my daily Dreamies visit.”

“Of course you will, we’re great.”


	2. face masks

I hum along to the Dreamies’ new album, dancing and jumping around my living room. I’m the only one home for the night which gives me the opportunity to blast the boys’ songs without someone throwing something at me to shut up. I turn up the sound, nodding to the beat.

“The boys did so amazing this album, I’m so proud of them!” I squeal, walking off to the bathroom. I rummage through my cabinets, finding the face mask I wanted before putting it on and laughing at how I looked. I set up the timer and walk back downstairs.

“I wonder if the-” I was cut off by the sound of the doorbell going off. I grin and race to the door. “Pizza’s here-”

“Hi!”

My shoulders sag when I find it to be the Dreamies instead of my delicious pizza. I groan and run my hand down my face.

“What kind of greeting is that?” Haechan scoffs and I stick my tongue out at him. 

“What do you boys want?”

“Why do you look like that?” Renjun asks as Chenle and Jisung turn away, giggling. I raise an eyebrow.

“What do you mean-oh, my face mask-”

“HEY, YOU SAID WE WOULD DO THAT TOGETHER WHEN WE WERE OVER,” Jaemin exclaims and pouts.

“Well no, that was you-”

“The betrayal,” Jeno sighs and crosses his arms.

“I didn’t really betray-”

“You’re no longer our best friend, we need to find another one,” Haechan says, nodding and crossing his arms.

“I mean if you want-”

“Let’s go, we need to set out to find another one before it gets dark,” Jisung says.

“If you insist,” I say, closing the door when they start to walk away. That was until they’re all yelling for me to open up as they rush back to keep it from closing. I sigh and open it, making them cheer in triumph.

“We’re coming in,” Renjun says as the Dreamies nod and follow after him. I gape at them before sighing and shutting the door behind me. They watch as I walk into the living room. I raise an eyebrow and they blink. “Well, why are you boys here at this hour?”

“You seem to misunderstand the concept of time,” Haechan says.

“It’s only seven,” Jeno says.

“You’re like an old person,” Jisung says, making Chenle laugh with him. I roll my eyes and cross my arms.

“We were bored,” Mark says.

“Again?”

“Again and that’s why we came to see our best friend,” Jaemin says.

“But it seems our dearest best friend didn’t want to see us,” Chenle says and sticks his tongue out.

“It was just a surprise to see you at the door.”

“Were you expecting to see someone else?” Haechan asks, wiggling his eyebrows. The boys smirk and cheer due to the fact I finally found someone. I shake my head and cross my arms.

“I was looking forward to my pizza when I received you instead which is a major bummer.” 

“Hey!”

“We did tell you we’d come again soon,” Renjun says.

“It was too soon.”

“It seems like you were in the middle of something?” Mark observes, pointing to my face. I nod and put a finger on my covered cheek.

“Face mask.”

“Which you said we would do together,” Jaemin says.

“Again, I didn’t-”

“Where are the rest of them? They must be in the bathroom, right?” Renjun asks. They all nod, following after him to the same bathroom they went to last time. I groan and run after them, trying to stop them from ruining the place. I push them away and grab the face masks from the cabinet.

“I’ll do them for you, line up by age,” I say and they do just that.

“THIS FEELS COLD,” Jisung exclaims and giggles with Chenle. The boys touch their covered faces, pointing and teasing one another because of how they looked. I roll my eyes and grin at how easily entertained they can be by the simplest things.

“I’m exfoliating,” Mark grins and pats his face, making everyone laugh. I roll my eyes and smile. The doorbell goes off and the boys push past me, racing towards the door. I sigh and follow after them. I find the poor pizza boy standing there confused with them bothering him for the pizza.

“You ordered pizza and didn’t invite us?” Jeno asks, turning around and I shrug.

“You’re here now, aren’t you?” I scoff and push through them to pay. The delivery boy nods and walks off with the money, probably relieved he didn’t have to deal with the seven hyperactive boys. I shut the door and carry the pizza to the living room, placing it on the coffee table.

“I can’t believe you didn’t invite us for pizza,” Renjun says, shaking his head.

“I didn’t really need to when I knew you would invite yourselves over.”

“That’s not true,” Jisung trails off and I raise an eyebrow.

“Really? Because as I recall, you boys are always coming over to bother me whenever you’re bored.”

“You’re always free.”

“I have a life too, you know?” I pout and take a bite out of my slice.

“But you’re never doing anything when we come over,” Jeno says as they begin to stuff the pizza into their mouths.

“That’s because I just finished what I was doing.”

“Your excuses are very lame, you know?” Jaemin says and laughs. I stick my tongue out at him and he smiles.

“Be careful of your face masks,” I say.

“I can’t open my mouth, it’ll ruin the face mask,” Chenle says and I shake my head.

“Just eat, it’s pizza.”

“It’s so good,” Mark grins, finishing his slice and getting another one. Everyone nods, agreeing.

“You boys did really good on your new album.”

“I know, it’s fantastic,” Haechan grins proudly.

“For once, I can agree with you,” I say and fist bump him.

“Do you have a favorite?” Jeno asks.

“No, I love all of the songs too much to pick. In fact, I was blasting it earlier.”

“We know, we heard.” They giggle.

“Ah, right,” I say and blush. “But really, you boys truly are talented.”

“Aw, you’ve gone soft for us,” Chenle coos as they engulf me in a group hug. I sigh and continue eating while they’re screeching about how happy they are. I giggle, finding my boys to be adorable. We mess around and eat, waiting for our timers to go off.

“Is it done yet?” Chenle asks, sprawling his body on my floor. I hum and check the time, shaking my head.

“How much longer?” Jaemin whines, laying a few feet away from Chenle.

“When it’s done.”

“What an answer,” Renjun says and I shrug.

“It’s an answer, isn’t it?”

“Can we take these off now?” Haechan asks, poking his mask.

I let out a deep sigh. “I suppose if you boys really want to take it off, we can. It’s only a few-”

The boys dash out of where they were to the bathroom. As I reach it, the boys crowd around the mirror, shoving each other to see. I roll my eyes and they immediately line up. I look at them wide eyed.

“Chill.”

“I am ready to have perfect skin,” Jisung says.

“You boys have perfect looking skin anyway.”

I line them up, taking them off for them as they giggle throughout the whole thing. “Now, wash off your faces.”

“I FEEL REFRESHED,” Chenle exclaims and pats his cheeks.

“Smooth like a baby’s bottom,” Haechan says and grins, rubbing his cheeks.

“I feel like a new man,” Jisung says and grins at himself in the mirror.

“I exfoliated correctly and I feel great,” Mark grins.

“I feel more awake,” Jeno says.

“This is so fun, doing things with you!” Renjun says.

“Mark, am I dateable now?” Haechan asks, turning to the older boy. He stares at him before shaking his head.

“Stop.”

“We should have cucumbers next time to get the whole experience,” Jaemin says and I scoff.

“What, am I spa now?”

“Well, you seem to have everything,” Mark says.

“I don’t have an answer for that,” I sigh and rub my temple. “You boys cause me stress.”

“What do you mean? We’re angels who are very lovely to be around,” Haechan grins.

“Angels? Okay, tell that to my many strands of gray hair.”

“It must be the older members who stress you out, we could never do a thing,” Jaemin winks.

“No, it’s definitely you.”

“You sit on a throne of lies.”


End file.
